House of Night in Twilight
by Chagee
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn and Hunted. There are still danger in the life of Zoey Redbird even after she and the gang banish Kalona along with Neferet. The Cullens have to go to Tulsa,OK to help Zoey. Can the Cullens figure out what's going on and help Zoey?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Twilight and HON.

House of Night in Twilight

**Chapter 1**

_Zoey's POV_

After the exhausting fight against Kalona and Neferet, my friends and I have decided to go back to House of Night to rest and know if everybody was all right. Before the banishing Kalona, we have to escaped from the house of night to go to the source of power (which was the monastery) and reunite with my grandma, sister Mary Angela, and Stevie Rae who were prophesied to help us banish them. With the help of Lenobia, Dragon and other professors that were not in Kalona's spell, my friends and I managed to escaped our school to go to the monastery.

"Are you sure you're all gonna be ok?", sister Mary Angela asked.

"I think we are, we have to go back to House of Night to take care of Stark's wound and see if the school is ok", I answered and took a deep breath. "Is it ok if I leave grandma here for now? I don't know if the school is safe." I asked.

"Of course, your grandma is always welcome here." sister Mary Angela said.

"Zoeybird..." grandma called for me.

I walked towards my grandma and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're all right. Grandma, I have to go. We have to make sure that everybody that was left in school are fine. Sister Mary Angela said that she can take care of you until I'm sure that is safe for you to come with me in the House of Night."

"My u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, I'm so proud of you and your friends", she said and looked to each of my friends who were smiling at us. "Do not worry about me. I'm sure that I'm in capable hands here." she looked at Sister Mary Angela who was coming over to us, and the other nuns who were close to us. "Sisters I want to thank you for helping us in this time of need."

"No need to thank us, we are here to do our duty. We should be thanking your granddaughter and her friends for stopping the Nephillium." Sister Mary Angela said with a smile on her face.

"We have to get back soon, the sun is gonna come up pretty soon." Stevie Rae said.

"Yeah, and I need to shower and rest. I smell like a horse." Aphrodite said which earned a nod from both of the twins.

"I don't have to ride the horse again, do I?" Damien asked which earned laughter from all of us.

"No, you can ride with Stark in the hummer. Darius will drive the hummer and anyone who wants a ride with them can go with them. I just need people to ride the horses." I suggested.

Damien, Jack, Aphrodite, and the twins scrambled in the car and tried to squeeze themselves in. Everybody laughed at the scene they were seeing. Thank the goddess, that they were not fat or they wouldn't fit in there. That left Erik, Stevie Rae, and I to ride the horses back to the school. While Stevie Rae was talking to the other red vampires to tell them to come with us and deal with their stuff tomorrow, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Heath with a sad expression on his face.

"I guess I'll see you around Zo." Heath said.

"Yeah... thank you for taking care of grandma while you're here." I said with all the sincerity I can muster.

"No problem. She's my grandma too, you know. By the way, I'm glad you're all right." he said

"Thanks."

"Call me if anything happens, I'm here to help." he added.

"I promise." I said and gave him a hug.

"Ready to go Z?" Erik asked.

I nodded and give my grandma, and sister Mary Angela another hug and said my thanks and goodbye to the other nuns before I climbed up to Persephone's back.

_Bella's POV_

It seemed that everything was going to be the way it supposed to be after the almost war against the Volturi. My father got married with Sue and they were happy, the pack and my vampire family has stronger bond than ever, my daughter was safe (even though Jacob imprinted on her) and healthy and I would be with Edward forever. Life couldn't get any better than that. But a vision changed our life once again.

A month after the incident with the Volturi, my family were doing all their past times while my daughter was with Jacob in La Push beach when all of a sudden Alice gasped and have a vision. Jasper came to her side at once and the rest of the family followed.

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked.

Alice was still trembling and shaking her head saying no repeatedly when Edward answered for her. "She saw that world is going to be in a huge chaos."

"Why did this happen?" Alice asked.

"Looked back before that vision." Esme said.

Alice went stiff again and Edward was watching her intently when they both gasped and looked at each other.

"The girl. She has tattoo all over her body. She's the key" Alice said.

"What's that mean?" Emmet asked, confused.

"The girl has the power to stop whoever was going to destroy the world. But in Alice's vision, she died." Edward said.

"OK. but how is this girl the key?" Rosalie asked.

Alice and Edward looked at each other for a second. Both confusion on their faces then Alice said, "She's a vampire but a different one. I think the tattoos signifies that. But how can that be?! Another type of vampire?! Carlisle will be ecstatic!"

"How do you know that she's vampire? Maybe the tattoos are just tattoos." Emmet wondered out loud.

"No Emmet, Alice is right. I saw in her visions that this girl drink blood. She can also control elements like Benjamin... but different. She is stronger than him."

"But what is got to do with us? We just gone through a couple of bad situations in a couple of years and this again?! Can't we get a break?!" Rosalie said sounding pissed.

"Rosalie, if we don't help this girl the world will be in chaos and our way of life will be gone." Esme said in a calm tone while Rosalie huffed.

"Besides that, she will not survive without our help. My vision is pretty vague right now but I saw glimpses that our help is the key for her to succeed." Alice added.

"We have to call Carlisle back and ask him if he knows anything about this new type vampire and take it from there." I said and added "Edward, you have to get Nessie and Jake. I think we are going to leave our home to help this girl and they will probably like to know why."

Edward nodded and my whole family was in action. Esme called Carlisle to come back home while Edward called Jacob's cell phone to tell them to come back as soon as possible. Alice and Rosalie started packing things for our immediate departure while Emmet and Jasper were talking about what this new type of vampire could mean in the history of vampires. I, on the other hand, was thinking about how are we going to save this girl without losing my family and friends.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Twilight and House of Night

**Chapter 2**

_Zoey's POV_

The journey back to House of Night was uneventful meaning we all managed to go back there unscathed (well, unscathed as we'll ever be at the time). When I saw the front gate of the school, I noticed that the professors that help us were waiting for us. The moment we came to the front gate, they all bowed their head and put their right hand to their heart as a sign of respect. I was so overwhelmed in what I saw that I didn't realized that I was crying.

"Welcome back priestess." They all said with relief in their voice.

"Thank you." I replied.

"I'm glad everything turn out well, priestess." I heard from Lenobia.

"Please Lenobia, just call me Zoey. I'm not done with my change yet and still have a lot learn." I said shyly.

"Regardless, you and your friends have to deal with difficult situations that not a lot of vampires experienced. Thank the goddess for that." She smiled.

As we were walking in the school to the stable to bring back the horses, I asked the professors about the outcome of the fight in the school and Stark's condition.

"Did Darius arrive already? Is Stark been taking cared for?" I asked.

"Priestess, the young warrior is been sent to the infirmary to take care of the wound. Your friends are also with him right now, waiting for your return." Anastasia informed me.

"Thank you professor Anastasia. How are things here when we were gone?" I asked.

"As soon as Kalona heard of you and your friends' escaped, he, Neferet, and all the raven mockers followed you to the monastery. There are no casualties and the injuries are not fatal." Lenobia said.

"That is good to hear, but it's not over yet. Kalona and Neferet will probably come back and we also have to deal with other students and accommodate the red vampires since they can't be expose to sunlight." I told them.

"Yes, we should not let our guard down. And about the red fledgling we do have a huge basement below the Nyx's temple. It's not much by now but we can fix it for them. We also have to meet with the other students to inform them on what happen." Lenobia said.

"OK. But first, I have to go to the infirmary to check on everybody. Professor Anastasia, you think you can lead Stevie Rae and the others to the basement? The sun is coming out soon and they have to out of the sun as soon as possible. Lenobia, can you post to the dorms that there will be a meeting that will be held in the temple later tonight?" They all nodded and Professor Anastasia started talking to the red fledglings.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Erik is with me." I looked at him and smiled. He smiled in return though it did not meet his eyes. "And besides, the others need you right now and you have to get off the sun pretty soon." I added.

"OK. But if you need anything for me. You know where to find me, right?" Stevie Rae said, concerned.

"I know. I promise to get you if anything happens." I said and hugged her tight. "I'm glad your back here".

"Me too. All right, I'll see you later tonight if nothing happens" Stevie Rae said then followed Professor Anastasia and the rest of the red vampires to the temple.

"I have to tend to the horses and post the announcement so I'll see you later tonight." Lenobia said to me. And out of nowhere she hugged and said "I'm proud of you." then left Erik and I alone.

"So... I guess we have to go to the infirmary now." I told Erik awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess so." he whispered.

_Bella's POV_

As soon as Carlisle, Reneesme and Jacob came back, we all went to the dining room then Alice and Edward started to tell them about the new problem and a new breed of vampires. The three of them were frozen in shock. Jacob was the first one to thawed down and exclaimed, "Another type of leeches?! And she's like the key to stop the end of the world?!"

"That's really cool momma!" Reneesme said to me.

"I guess it is honey. But she is in danger and we have to go help her." I told her.

"OK but I wanna go with you and daddy. I wanna meet her too!" she said excitedly.

"I don't think so Nessie. We don't want you to get hurt and put in danger again." Edward said.

"But daddy, I'll be safest with you and momma and Jake is gonna go with us too. Right Jake?" Nessie said and look at Jake with spark in her eyes.

"Edward, what do you think? Maybe we should take Nessie with us. I feel a whole lot better anyway if she's by our side." I said to Edward who, in the end, reluctantly agreed.

"So Alice, did you see anything that will help us save this girl? Do we know who did this? Where are we going to go?" Carlisle asked Alice with the sound of urgency.

"All I saw is that our world is not what it is now. There are a lot of chaos and violence. I can't see who or what is the cause of this but I see where it all started; Tulsa, Oklahoma. I guess that's where we are going to locate this girl. I saw that she's going to die at a school." She stopped, thinking then added, "Well, it looks like a castle than a school. It's called House of Night."

"Did you find out the name of the girl that we're supposed to help?" Carlisle continued to asked.

"Yes. Her name is Zoey. On the vision of her death, her friends were shouting her name." Edward said.

"Well, that makes her easy to find. We know who and where but we still don't know the when." Emmet thought out loud.

"It's hard for Alice to identify when it is going to happen right now. But she saw it's going to be at night so it will be perfect for us." Edward said.

"Well, that's good to know. At least we don't have to hide out of the sun." Rosalie said.

All of a sudden, Alice became stiff which meant that she was having a vision and Edward was concentrating in seeing it along with her.

"What do you see now?" Jasper asked while stroking the back of his wife.

"We're going to meet her in two days. They're all going to be confused but they will handle it pretty well." Then Alice looked at Carlisle and added, "Your expertise as a doctor will be highly needed in the near future. Also, there's more going on besides the Zoey."

"What do you mean there's more?" Esme asked worried.

Before Alice answered her said, "Some of them have acquired injuries." then glanced at Edward and asked him "Did you noticed there are differences in some of them?"

Edward was thinking hard then raised an eyebrow and said "Some of them have dark blue tattoos while some have red. I don't think that was relevant..." I cut him off.

"I think it is. We don't really know much about them so I think that we don't have to ignore these small details." I said sounding like a teacher lecturing a student.

"She's right Edward. The scarlet tattoo's may have a big part of this mess and we don't want to miss anything that might save the world. " Jasper said with military authority.

Edward nodded then Alice continued, "They're in pretty bad shape right now and they probably needed help wherever they can take it. So, my suggestion is to go there now and help them as soon as we can."

We all nodded. While my family put the bags in the trunks of the cars that we're going to bring, I called my dad to tell him that we will be gone for a while and I'll call him whenever I can and Jacob tried to tie things up back in La Push and handed Leah his Alpha authority until he gets back. I have a feeling while staring at my family that we're going to have a big problem in our hands...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Twilight and House of Night.

**Chapter 3**

_Zoey's POV_

Erik and I started to walk towards the infirmary when he grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Erik?" I asked him with confusion on my face. And as I stared at him, I was beginning to noticed the hurt, sadness, and longing on his face.

I felt really guilty for hurting Erik from imprinting with Heath (twice!), cheating on him with Loren (and imprinted on him!), and now, my growing feelings with Stark. Hell, I felt guilty for hurting them all (well, except Loren because he just did what he did because Neferet told him to). I felt like such a ho and I didn't deserve all of them, well again except Loren who I felt bad because he's dead. I wish I could talk to my friends, especially Stevie Rae, about it. And on top of all this, I still have to solve the problem that is Kalona and Neferet who were banish for goddess knows how long. I didn't really know what to do about all this and I hope they could give me some advice to solve these problems... maybe I should cast circle so that I can ask Nyx about this. Oh goddess, I feel so lost...

"Trust your instincts u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. And always know that I'm here for you and never leave you." Nyx whispered in my head.

"Thank you goddess" I thought back.

While I've been thinking, Erik is staring at me and seemed like he was trying to figure out how to say what he was thinking. Then he blurted out, "Z, is there any chance that we can talk for a couple of minutes before we go to the infirmary?"

Great, just great (as the twins would say)! I was thinking on putting this 'talk' off until we figure out how to solve the Kalona/Neferet problem. But hey, I have to deal with this eventually.

"Erik, I..." I started but he cut me off.

"Not here. Can we talk somewhere in private?"

I nodded. He then led me towards the infirmary building then... Oh. My. Goddess! He was leading me to the hall where I saw him with Aphrodite, 'the-used-to-be-hag-from-hell-who-was-trying-to-give-Erik-a-blowjob' Aphrodite! OK. I was freaking out, but I kept telling to myself that he just wanted to talk... that's all... he wanted to clarify things that were between us. That was it, right?

"Z..." he started which made me focus on him again. We just stared at each other for a second then all of a sudden he hugged me and kissed me fervently in my lips; it made my knees buckle. I never realized until then how much I missed him while we were apart for a couple of days. I really do like him. Besides that he was the hottest guy in House of Night, he was also a typical nice guy. Even though he was the most popular guy in school and every girl wanted him, those things never went to his head. He was humble that way. I couldn't really believe that he would fall for me... ME! And I'm also the one who was hurting him right now. That thought made me feel so much guilt again.

He pulled back from our kiss and looked at me with so much passion in his eyes. "I'm so glad that you're all right. I was so worried about you. I don't really know what to do while you were away from me."

"I'm worried about you too..." I told him.

His lips touched mine again like this is the last time he was going to kiss me, then he pulled back and looked into my eyes as if he was looking for something in there.

"I'm sorry about everything. I don't really know what do to." I said to him though he didn't have a clue of what I'm apologizing for.

"What are you talking about Z? You know that I'll help you through all of this mess." He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"I... I..." I stuttered. I don't really know how to start this. Even though he was the one who wanted this talk, I should be the one begin this because I was the one who caused all of this whole mess (well, the Erik/Heath/Stark problem). I felt so drain right now that all of coherent thoughts are fading away. I could feel tears strolling down my cheeks. I so wanted to be his girlfriend but I didn't think he deserved this kind of relationship. He would always distrust me because of what happen between us. I have to figure things out for myself first before I go on in this relationship.

"I know recent things have been hard on you. I know I have been hard on you." he chuckled, "But always know that I'll be here for you no matter what choices you make and what situation you're in."

"I know... that what's make it hard." I said through tears. "Erik, I really like you a lot and I don't want to hurt you again. I'm so confused in what I'm feeling right now... I don't know what I feel. It's getting really complicated. I... I just..." I trailed off.

"What are you saying Zoey?" Erik said stunned.

"I need time, Erik, I need to think things through. You don't deserve me. " I said to him, without looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. Hell!!! I already miss it; his blue eyes, his hair, his lips....

He put his hands on each side of my cheeks so he can see my face. He must have seen what I was trying to say to him on my face because his eyes were starting to form tears and eventually, tears started to fall from it.

"Z, remember what I said in tunnel?" he asked me. I nodded then he continued "What happened in the past is the past. I love you Z and nothing you do will change that. I want to be with you always. But I don't want to be an overbearing boyfriend and choke you because you have so many admirers, which I'm not surprise, but if you want time to sort your feeling out then I will gladly step aside and wait for you." tears were streaming on his face by the time he finished.

"Oh, Erik." I hugged him tightly. "I don't know what you see in me. I don't deserve this."

"Don't say that. You deserve everything you want." he said while wiping his eyes. "Just promise to be honest with me when you make your decision. I just don't want to lose you again."

"OK. I promise." I said.

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds before he started to move closer to me and bring his lips to mine again. It felt really nice and sad at the same time. Then it became urgent like we're not going to have enough time or like this will be our last kiss. His arms were going around my back to bring me closer to him while mine were going through his hair to pull him closer to me. As our lips move in synchronization, I could taste the salty tears that were both streaming down our cheeks. I felt both of our longing and sadness in the kiss. His hand started to roam under my shirt when my cell phone rang (stupid phone!!!). We pulled away from each other so that I can answer my phone and noticed in the caller ID that it was Damien. I took a deep breath to steady my breathing before answering the phone.

"Zoey, where are you?! We've been waiting for you like forever!" Damien said.

"Um... we've been talking to Lenobia to keep us up to date on what happen while we were gone. Erik and I are on our way to the infirmary." I said.

"Well, you better hurry because Aphrodite is having a vision" Damien said.

"Oh, OK. We'll be there." I said then hang up.

"Z?" Erik said

"We got to go. Aphrodite is having a vision." I told him.

He nodded then we both run to towards the infirmary.

The first thing we noticed as soon as we got to the infirmary was Aphrodite sitting in a stiff position with her eyes rolled on her head and starting to turn red. I guess I should be used to her in the state like that, but it still freaked me out. Darius was rubbing her back to comfort her while Damien was trying to write down what Aphrodite was saying. The twins and Jack looked like they were in shocked since they never really seen Aphrodite's vision in action now that she was human.

I rushed towards her and grabbed her hand stroking it to let her know I was here. She then stared at me with the look of horror.

"No! Zoey! Please don't leave us! Stay with us!" Aphrodite said shouting her lungs out as if I'm really leaving them.

"Aphrodite, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." I said and looked at Damien and Darius with confusion and concerned in my eyes.

As I said this, she slumped to her seat meaning that the vision was over then looked at me and started to cry.

"Aphrodite, everything is ok. I'm here. What did you see?" I asked her at the same time trying to comfort her.

Still looking at me with horror in her eyes, she said "Zoey, I saw you die in the courtyard. There's a lot of blood and for some reason, we can't help you out. When we finally able to, it was too late."

"What!!!" Erik exclaimed "I don't believe that we're just gonna leave Zoey like that! We're gonna stay by her side forever if that what it takes. I'm gonna stay by her side forever!" He said the last part while looking at me.

"There's nothing we can do to stop this. For some reason, we were all paralyzed and we all saw Zoey died. " she answered Erik with frustration and looked at me again, "They came back Z. The raven mockers were all around you and Neferet was standing in front of you. I can't really see what she did to you but I saw she's also covered with blood. I don't know if it was your blood or hers. I'm so sorry Zoey. I'm trying to figure out how to avoid this." Aphrodite said and hugged me fiercely which was a surprise for everybody.

"I didn't know that the 'hag-from-hell' have a heart and can express emotions!" Shaunee sounded surprised.

"Ditto twin! It's like hell freezes over!" Erin said with a smile on her face.

Damein, Jack and Erik just nodded their heads.

Aphrodite let go of me and shouted at them "Shut up and die dorkamese twins!"

I'm still in shocked about the vision that the conversations around me started to blur when I heard a familiar voice.

"Don't be frightened my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. Help will come in a form you least expect it. Just have an opened mind and everything will fall in its place. I'm always here for you Zoey, my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya."

Nyx's voice brought me back from my stupor and realized everybody arguing at everybody on how to keep me alive. I got to stop the arguments before it escalate to something more.

"Stop" I shouted. "It's going to be all right. Nyx will always be here to help us. So just relax for now. We have a really long night so we're all probably not thinking straight. We'll figure something out eventually. We're gonna talk about it after the meeting is done so we can brainstorm on what to do about it." I said sounding calm even though I felt like I just want to scream my heart out.

I looked at Darius with worried expression on my face and asked "Is Stark being taken care of?"

"Yes priestess. He is doing all right. The red vampires heals faster than us so he will be fully recovered in a day or so." Darius responded.

"OK. That's good to hear. Is he awake? Can I see him?" I asked Darius, trying to ignore Erik's stare.

"Yes priestess. I think he's waiting for you." he said.

I told everybody that I'll be back to check on Stark. They all nodded and they all said that they wait for me. I looked at everybody and seemed like they all have the same wearied expression on their faces except for Erik who had jealousy and possessiveness. When he noticed that I was looking at him, he masked his expression with a timid smile.

As I opened the room where Stark was being held, I heard him shuffled and tried to sit up. I rushed to his side to push him down. I didn't want him to exert unnecessary energy than he already has.

"Stark, you don't have to sit up for me. You're tired and hurt. Please don't exert yourself for me." I told him and sounded like a scolding mother.

"I'm OK, Zoey. I'm just happy to see you." He said with spark in his eyes.

"I'm happy to see you too." I said timidly.

"Z, I heard what you guys are talking about outside." He said looking at me straight in my eyes.

"Oh, I don't want you to worry about me. Worry about yourself first and when you're fully healed, let's talk about it OK?" I said, trying to reassure him.

"OK. Just don't leave me out of the loop. You know I can help. I'll do anything for you my priestess." he told me with much sincerity and passion that touched my heart.

I felt like I was going to cry again when I noticed that the sun was starting to rise.

"Stark. The sun is starting to rise. You need your rest. I promise to see you later OK?" I told him.

"OK. Take care my priestess." He said.

I closed the shutters and window curtains to block the upcoming sunlight and went back to Stark's bed and tried to kiss him in the forehead but he lifted his arms and pull me on his bed and kissed me hard. The kiss felt so right like we were destined for each other. It felt so warm and safe that I just want to stay like this forever. I lifted myself up to end the kiss and see his cocky smile that I love so much and he lifted himself up a little to kiss me on the forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow Zoey." He smiled and close his eyes.

"See you tomorrow Stark." I whispered with a smile on my face and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Twilight and House of Night

**Chapter 4 **

_Zoey's POV_

I got out from the room to see all my friends staring at me with concern. I must have looked really bad to see everybody looking at me like that. I felt really self conscious when Damien interrupted the silence stare.

"Zoey, you gotta rest for now. It had been a really rough day and it's not gonna get better tomorrow." he said.

"Well, we all need some rest. We need energy to face what's gonna happen in the future." Erik agreed.

"The sun is almost out so I guess we better hurry." I said turning to the girls and Darius and nodded at them and nodded in return then we started moving out from the waiting room.

When we got out from the infirmary, it was already dawn. Even though now that the sun is making us uncomfortable (except Aphrodite), we all still appreciate the its beauty. The little sunlight that was showing right now made the snow-covered courtyard sparkled. It was the most beautiful and peaceful image that I have seen so far in the House of Night. But as they always said, calm comes first before the storm. That thought alone freaked me out and gave me goose bumps. Geez, couldn't I just stop being a pessimist for once!

We all said goodnight to each other as we and the boys (except of Darius who was going to 'sleep' in Aphrodite's room to be close to us just in case) were about to make our separate ways to go to our own dorms (well, Erik has to go the professors' quarters). I hugged Damien and Jack and said my thank you and good night then I turned to Erik.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said, kind of shyly.

"Yes, Z. I'll see you tomorrow." he smiled and moved in closer to hug me and whispered in my ear "I love you Z. I'll promise that nothing bad will happen to you as long as I'm alive... I'll be waiting for you."

I shivered when he said it. Just his words made my heart pound like I just ran a marathon. He pulled himself a little from the hug to give me a chaste kiss on my lips and smile the cutest smile I love before he let me go.

The girls, Darius and I walked away from them towards the girls' dorm. When we were out of earshot from the boys, the twins started teasing me about my boys.

"I don't know what's your problem Z, but Erik Night is one fine guy." Shaunee said looking like she's drooling over him.

"Ditto twin. But Stark is so hot especially when he uses his bow. I just can't imagined what else he could do with those hands." Erin said wriggling her eyebrows.

"Don't forget Heath with those gold curly hair of his and those oh so puppy blue eyes." Aphrodite joined in using her dazzled voice.

"Please stop! You're all not helping! I'm already so confused as it is." I ended in a whisper.

"Ladies. Why don't we stop teasing our priestess for the time being and let just head to our rooms?" Darius told them politely while smiled at Aphrodite (I know! They are just so sweet!).

My friends giggled but stop their fun and I mouth 'thank you' to Darius who bowed a little in return.

Before we go to our own rooms, they all asked me if I'm going to be fine sleeping on my own. I just nodded at them and said my goodnights and started to walk into my room. I closed my door quietly and walked slowly to my bed and lay there for a minute. The second I put my head on my pillow, everything came crashing down me: Heath, Erik, Stevie Rae, Loren, Stark, grandma, Neferet, Kalona, and my upcoming death. I hugged my knees and started to rock myself and chanting 'everything is gonna be ok' again and again. All of a sudden, the cat door opened and Nala came over and tried to put her weight on me. Her affection towards me ended my nervous breakdown. I hugged her tight, told her thanks for being here and put her down so that I could go to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

I dreamt that I was in the House of night courtyard. Just sitting on the edge of the fountain, playing with the water and feeling content when I heard a familiar voice.

"Zoey..." the voice sounded so smooth like velvet it draws you close.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I stood up and shouted all around me and sounding more confident than scared.

A figure came out from one of buildings and I recognized him in an instant. He was still a gorgeous as ever. The flawless skin the sparkle a little from the moonlight, those ember eyes that hypnotized any person who looked into them and the black wings that looked so elegant and scary and the same time.

"Kalona..." I whispered.

"Why my A-ya?" he walked closer and closer to me while talking. "Why did you banish me? I could have given you everything." he was a feet from me now. "You are meant for me my A-ya. Why are you not accepting this?" he was close enough that I could touch his muscular chest, his sad face...

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not A-ya!" I shouted trying to back up but couldn't since I was at the edge of the fountain.

"Ah, my love. But you are. You always call me in your dream. Can't you feel how you are drawn to me? Can't you see that I am the one for you?" he asked rhetorically while putting his hands on my cheek so he could look at me with lust in his eyes.

I was definitely losing my battle here. My legs were starting to feel like mush, it felt like I'm going to fall. My heart was starting to pound really hard, even he can hear it. I couldn't deny what he was saying. I was drawn to him. But everybody was drawn to him. Hell, almost the whole school was drawn to him! With that realization, I tried to shake off my trance state but his hold on me was too strong to get out from.

"First of all, don't call me love! I'm not yours! And second of all, I can't really control my unconsciousness so I can't really say that I call for you!" I said with all the conviction I can muster.

As if I didn't say anything, he move closer so our face would be inches apart. Then he said coldly "One way or another you will be mine. Fate had made us to be together. Those who oppose my wishes will be punish." he ended then brought his lips to mine...

"Zoey! Wake up, Zoey!" I heard somebody and shaking me at the same time.

"What?!"

"Z, I think you're having a nightmare." the voice said. My eyes were still fuzzy from sleep that I have to rub it to see who was the source of that voice only to find out that Erik was sitting on my bedside, his hands on my each side of my shoulder.

"Erik! What are you doing here?!" I asked horrified and blushed since I was only wearing a white tank top and boy-shorts underwear.

"I have to wake you up and all of the prefects. Lenobia got a call from the council that they are going to send another representative to investigate what have happened here. Everybody is already in the common room and I was just knocking on your door when I heard you screaming." he said and when he noticed that I was barely clothed, he stood up and stared at something else in the room.

"Thank you Erik. By the way, what time is it?"

"It's six thirty. The council people will arrive pretty soon so we have to be at the council meeting room soon." he was still trying to avoid looking at me.

"OK. I'll get ready and see you guys in ten minutes." I replied and as I walked to the bathroom with a blanket wrapped around me.

He grabbed my wrist that wasn't holding the balnket and turn me to face him "Z, are you all right. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Um... yes but I want to talk about it with everybody."

"OK. I'll see at the girls' common room." he kissed my cheek and left the room.

I took a deep sigh and turn to Nala who was cleaning herself and asked her 'what am I have to do' which earned a 'me-eeh-uf-owed' from her.

As soon as I was done taking the quickest shower ever and got dressed, I went to the common room (with my hair still wet, by the way) to see everybody already there sitting in a group, talking and eating breakfast.

I went towards them and was greeted with a 'good morning Zoey/Z/priestess' (from Darius of course, always with the formality), and greeted them back. I was about to go the little kitchen to get my fix of Count Chocula and brown pop, when Aphrodite handed me 2 boxes of my favorite cereal and 2 small size cartons of milk while Stevie Rae gave me a bowl, a spoon and a can of regular brown pop.

"Thank you so much! I don't know how I lived before you guys!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Don't worry about it Z, we all have a long day today." Stevie Rae said and gave me a quick hug.

"Don't get used to it." Aphrodite playfully sneered then wink at me.

"So what's the agenda for today?" I said starting to sit down to prepare my meal.

Everybody stopped talking and looked at Damien who sighed pulled a sheet of paper. Damien, goddess bless his heart, already had a list of to-do-things in detailed. He would be perfect to be an executive assistant of a CEO of a big company one day.

"OK. First we have to meet with the council representative to address our current situation to them: about Neferet, Kalona and the raven mockers, the red vampires, Shekinah's death. Second, we have to make the accommodation for the red vampires to be more comfortable. They have to get their stuff from and tunnel and bring it back here." he looked at Stevie Rae and asked her "Are you guys settled in basement of the temple or do you wanna go back into your former rooms?"

"I have to talk to them about that first." Stevie Rae answered him.

"We'll put that on hold for now since we also need the permission of a high priestess which I think will be dealt later at the meeting with the council." Damien said and wrote it on his paper. "Oh, you also have to discuss with them if you guys want your parents to know that you're still alive."

"Um... yeah. That's going to be complicated..." Stevie Rae whispered.

"I know but we you guys have to deal with it eventually." I told her with a sad expression on my face.

"I know..." Stevie Rae replied.

Before everything went downhill, Damien continued the list. "Third, we also have to talk to the professors about the extent of damage that the school inflict. So that we can start rebuilding them. Fourth, we have to tell everybody in the assembly later about the truth that has happened... which I guess will also be address later in the meeting." he then wrote something again on the paper. "And last, we have to make a plan to avoid Zoey's death in the future and prevent Kalona and/or Neferet from coming back."

I guess Stevie Rae has been informed about Aphrodite's vision last night since I didn't see a surpirise or shock reaction on her face.

"I don't think we can stop their return." Aphrodite said with sorrow in her voice.

"Don't be such a downer hag. By the end of the day, we might come up with a good plan that will prevent them from coming back." Shaunee said while Erin nodded.

Erik ignoring the squabble between the twins and Aphrodite looked at Stevie Rae and asked her "Have Kramisha written any new poems yet?"

"I don't know. When we meet them after the council meeting, I can ask her."

Then Erik's phone received a text message from Lenobia saying that we have to head to the council meeting room.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own Twilight and House of Night

**Chapter 5 **

_Zoey's POV_

Darius, Erik, Aphrodite, Damien, Shaunee, Erin, Stevie Rae, and I arrived at the council meeting to see Lenobia, Professor Anastasia, Dragon, Stark and two new vampires who I assume were the vampires sent here by the council.

The vampire on the left had a shiniest black hair that I have ever seen. She an angelic face yet she exert an aura that says 'don't mess with me or I will kick your butt'. Her marked are wings the surrounded her eyes which made her already tantalizing eyes pop out. Then I looked at the vampire on the right and I couldn't stop staring at her, she was really hot. She looked seductive and dangerous at the same time. Her mark was tribal and Celtic at the same time, I was not really sure. And I thought Neferet was emitting power on her! Her aura was so powerful that I want to cower. But there was something in there too like she also released a loving and gentle energy that you want to be close to her.

As soon as they saw me in the room, they looked at us then Stark, Lenobia, Professor Anastasia, and Dragon respectfully bowed to me.

"You must be Zoey Redbird. You're right on time." the vampire on the right said looking at me.

"Yes, priestess. I'm Zoey." I said then bow my head and put my right hand to my heart.

My friends followed my gesture to greet the new vampires in front of us.

"Merry meet Zoey. And you all must be Zoey friends; Stevie Rae, Aphrodite, Damien, Shaunee, Erin. Merry meet to you all." She bowed to them with such grace, I looked like I a klutz.

"And you've already met Zoey's warriors; Darius, Stark and Erik who is also our drama professor." Lenobia gestured to each one of them. I looked at Lenobia in shock on what she called Darius and Erik but I guess it made sense since both of them are here to protect me even though I all see them as my friends (well, in Darius case... focus Zoey).

"Yes, yes. It is really remarkable that a priestess in training already has loyal warriors by her side. It is an honor to meet Nyx's chosen ones. It is rare that the goddess gifts are concentrated in one location yet here you all are." She said with a loving melody in her voice.

"I'm sorry priestess but I didn't catch your name?" I said in a question still dazed by her presence.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Frey. One of the council members of our society. I've been sent here to be your temporary High Priestess and a representative of the council while they are still deliberating who will fill Shekinah's and Neferet's job." She bowed her head again and gestured for us to sit down. "And this is Amelia. She will be teaching poetry while I will be filling Neferet's class for now" Amelia bowed toward us and smiled as Frey was saying this. "Is there anyone who can informed me on what has been going on?" She asked no one in particular.

Lenobia, Aphrodite and I briefed her on what had happen in the House of Night. From Neferet's odd behavior, the red vampires creations that cause the death of two humans during their inhumanity period, the deaths of Professor Nolan, Loren, and high priestess Shenikah, the release of Kalona and the raven mockers (with Neferet's help of course) and their plot to take over the vampire council, the prophecies that Kramisha wrote through poems, the involvement of my grandma and the nuns to banish Kalona, to all of Aphrodite's visions that concerned about Neferet and Kalona and me (of course).

The two new vampires looked at each other with awe and amazement when we finished.

"That was quite a story. Nyx is very proud of all of you that you all face this incident with bravery and courage that not many of us face." Frey said sounding proud as if we're her children.

"Thank you priestess." I said on behalf of my friends.

"So, for now we have to address the immediate problems." She said to us.

Damien pulled out his to do list and telling them the issues we have to solve for now and leaving out 'my death in the future' problem (which all of us have no idea how to solve it).

"Stevie Rae, since you are the leader of the red vampires I would like for you to become their priestess and teach them about your vampire physiology. I assumed that there are differences to your make up?" Frey said which Stevie Rae nodded "We don't really know how were you created, so it would be prudent if you write everything you know about your abilities, traits and everything you discover since we don't have any data about this new type of vampires and informed me about all of this."

"Thank you high priestess, it would be an honor." Stevie Rae said, tears forming in her eyes. I hugged her and whispered 'I'm proud of you' then Frey continued.

"The repairs for the damage of the school will be taken care of along with the renovation of the basement where the red vampires will stay if they still wish to stay there. It seems like tomorrow is scheduled as parents' visitation, I would like for you, Stevie Rae, to get back to me if you all want your parents to know that you're all alive as soon as possible." Stevie Rae nodded.

"Can't we just postponed the parents' visit some other time since we are having problems?" Erik asked.

"Yes, it would be easy young warrior, but we don't want the people outside to reveal that we are having issues in the school. And of course, the council have sent some warriors to this House of Night for protection." Frey answered. "Before the day ends, we will have an assembly to tell everyone our whole situation. We have to clarify everything that has been going on here to the students and teachers who were under Kalona's and Neferet's spell."

"Zoey. Aphrodite." she looked at us "It would be an honor to be your mentor for now if you wish. I don't want to force myself to be your mentor since you were betrayed by yours so I will give you chance to pick a new mentor on your own."

Aprhodite and I stared at each other and we both said that we gladly accept her as our mentor. Then I raised my hand liked a student.. again.

"Is there any chance that my grandma can stay here while she's healing?" I asked her.

"Of course Zoey. I will have someone prepare a room for her stay here." Frey smiled

"Thank you."

"Is there anything you all want to add?" Frey asked us

Shaunee, the frank girl that she is asked a questions that we been dying to asked "What are you affinity?"

"Shaunee!" Lenobia scolded.

"Well, I know I been dying to asked it. are you not?" she looked at us with a sheepish expression on her face while Erin nodded.

"That's all right Lenobia. Since I know all of your affinities, why can't you know ours?" Frey said. "Nyx has given me an affinity with manipulating the mind. I can make you do whatever I want you to do..."

She got cut off by Erik saying "Like the force!!!" and realized that he blurted it out like a child who just got the best birthday ever. "Sorry." he said embarrassed and blushed scarlet.

"Yes Erik, like the force in Starwars." she winked at him and we all laughed. "But I manipulate both conscious and unconscious state of the mind, meaning I can make you dream what I want you to dream. I can also heal the mind when someone makes you forget, I can make that person remember everything."

I looked at Stevie Rae and Stark that become stiffed at the comment. The others, on the other hand, were totally impress by it.

"I was given an affinity to detect and heal if the person is cursed." Amelia said matter a factly.

We all have an awed expression on our faces and nodded.

"All right then, if there's anything any of you want to talk about, just come and talk to me." Frey said ending the meeting.

We all bowed our heads and left the room.

"I guess I'll see you all at lunch. I'll will go to Stevie Rae and Aphrodite to talk to the red fledglings." I said.

"OK. Keep us posted" Damien said while dragging Shaunee and Erin to class.

"I'll guess I'll go teach my class." Erik said and kissed me on the cheek before walk from us.

"Zoey." Stark called for me.

"Stark. It so nice to see that you're feeling better." I told and gave him a hug.

"Thanks. Can I talk to you for a second?"

I nodded and told Aphrodite, Stevie Rae and Daruis to wait for me in the hall.

"I have talk to Frey and come clean about all the stuff that I did before." Stark told me.

"You're doing the right thing. I know that she's not going to give you a harsh punishment since that was before you have your humanity and still under Neferet's spell." I said with surety in my voice.

"I only got my humanity back because of you. You know that, right?"

"Yes." I whispered.

He then kissed me on the lips with all the passion and gratitude that he can feel, hugged me tight and whispered in my ear "I would be so lost without Zoey. I'm glad you're here with me."

I felt like I was melting from the intense emotion that he was exerting that I just cling to him like I was falling from a cliff. "I'm glad you're with me too." I said. "Tell me what happen as soon as you're done ok?"

He let me go, nodded and smile that cocky smile that I love and said "I'll see you at lunch." then walk in to the room where Frey is.

I sighed and walk to the hall where Stevie Rae, Aphrodite, and Darius were waiting for me.

We arrived to the basement were all the red vampires were staying and Stevie Rae started to gather them all to tell them about the stuff that was discussed in the meeting. Everybody decided that it would be better to just stay there and let their parents know that they all alive (alive as they will ever get) and well. They were also happy that they can go back to their old life and have Stevie Rae teach them their version of vampire physiology. All in all, the meeting went really well. Stevie Rae was busy ordering her minions (haha!) to get the stuff from tunnel and started to renovate the place (with Darius help) while Aphrodite and I walked towards Kramisha and asked her if she wrote any new poems.

"I wrote two new ones. Let me get it from my side of the room." She said and walk to her bed and got two pieces of paper.

"Thank you Kramisha." I said and she walked off to help her peeps.

I handed Aphrodite the other piece of paper while I read the one in my hand.

Day has ended

The fallen angel returns

Come and you'll see

Blood and violence on the streets

Wind, fire, water, earth, spirit

The circle incomplete

Spirit falls to her demise

Jealousy of the queen will end

I felt like I'm losing the blood on my face as I read the poem. I would probably not know what it meant if I've haven't known Aphrodite's vision of me dying. I was trying to compose myself when Aphrodite handed me the other paper.

"I don't really know what to make of this one" she said confused.

"That's ok. Damien will probably understand it better anyway. Here's the other poem that confirmed your vision." I gave the other paper to her and started reading the other poem.

The yellow-eyed immortals arrive

with beauty and elegance you don't realize

Unbelievable powers they bring

to aid my children in need

Future, thoughts, and emotions you cannot hide

Vivid visions and shield you can see

A brother wolf we will meet

Existence of him is unveil

Strength, speed and knowledge will be used

A new history we learn and reveal

"I didn't really know what to make of this other poem. It seems like someone will be coming." I told Aphrodite and then a sudden feeling of rightness came over me which meant that I was on the right track.

"That is what I get from that poem too. But who are these 'yellow-eyed immortals'? I don't really think they will be evil since it said that they will help. And what they hell is a 'brother wolf'?! My head's starting to hurt now." she said while rubbing her forehead.

"I know. My head is hurting too. Maybe we should discuss this later at lunch." I told her and she nodded. "Oh, I have to call Sister Mary Angela to tell her that I'm going to pick up grandma tonight. Do you want to come?" I asked her.

"You don't have to ask me that. I wanna see grandma Redbird too." she replied which made me smile. She never really have an affectionate family and having my grandma in her life made her feel accepted and loved. "I guess I should tell Darius that we're going."

"Yeah, we'll go soon so that we can see everybody at lunch. Stevie Rae." I called "We're just gonna go get grandma. I'll see at lunch ok?"

"OK I'll see you at lunch." Stevie Rae shouted from the other end of the room.

I called Sister Mary Angela and told her that we'll be there to get grandma and she said that she'll be waiting for us. I talked to grandma a little to tell her that I'm coming over and bring her back here. There were so much I have to tell her so it would be nice that she is a walk away when she is here.

As soon as I was done with my phone with grandma and Sister Mary Angela, I called Heath.

"Zoey! I'm glad you call. Is everything ok back there?!" Heath said without breathing.

"Yeah Heath. Everything is well. I just called to let you know that."

"OK. So, can I see you today?" he asked hopeful.

I really wanted to say yes but I know it is best for us not to see each. There are still danger lurking and I didn't want him to be in the middle of it.

"Not today Heath. We're gonna be busy repairing the school and trying to figure out how we can get out of this mess. I don't want you to be in danger again."

"You know I can handle myself Zo. And besides, I really wanna see you." he said hopeful.

"Heath..." I sighed "It's not really a good time right now. But I promise that I will call you again ok?"

He was silent for a while and then he said 'ok'. "You know that I love you Zo even with what happened in the tunnel. I still love you."

I took a deep breath "I know. I still care about you too. That's why I want you stay away from me... at least for now until everything is fixed."

"OK. Just call me whenever..."

"OK. I've got to go"

"OK. Bye Zo."

"Bye." and I hang up.

"You ready to go Zoey?" Aphrodite said from behind me.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said and we went out.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own Twilight and House of Night

Shout out!

I would like to thank iNSOMNIAC-rEADER-2010 for reminding me that the two books have spelled vampire(for Twilight)/vampyre (for HoN) differently. I guess I've been lazy that I didn't realy care but I thought about it and it would be easier to do that for my story. Thanks again! I'm gonna edit the earlier chapters... eventually.

Thank you for giving me positive cristicisms and reviews for the HoN in Twilight. It keeps me in-check and motivated with my writing.

PS

The Vampyres and Vampires are going to meet real soon so just hold on to your seats and enjoy the ride (hehehe).

**Chapter 6**

_Zoey's POV_

The trip to the monastery and back was pleasant. I thank Sister Mary Angela and the other nuns for taking care of my grandma while Darius was putting my grandma's stuff in the car. Sister Mary Angela said to come back to Street Cats (a charity adaption for cats where the Dark Daughters volunteer... not that I'm boasting but that was my idea) whenever we're ready to come back and call her if there is anything she can do to help. I nodded and thank them again and went back to the House of Night with grandma.

By the time we got there, it was almost lunch time. We brought my grandma's stuff to the room where she was going to stay when Frey and Amelia came over.

"You must be the famous grandma that everybody adores." Frey said with a smile

"I don't know that I'm famous and adored but I am Zoey's grandma. Silvia Redbird." My grandma said blushing.

"Grandma, this is Frey. She is our high priestess from the time being. And this is priestess Amelia. She's teaching poetry." I told grandma.

"Merry meet Silvia Redbird. It's an honor to finally meet you." Frey said and grab my grandma's arm as a hand shake which my grandma returned.

"Thank you for your generosity in letting me stay here. I hope that I am not a burden to you all." grandma said.

"You are not a burden at all." she smiled. "We're glad that you can stay with us. I hope that you make yourself comfortable and if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask me or anybody here in the House of Night."

"Thank you again." grandma said.

"We best be on our way. There are things that we have to do and so little time. But I hope we can have a little chat soon." Frey said and she and Amelia left the room.

"They're seem nice people." grandma said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I guess they are. I haven't feel any animosity toward them so far." I said.

"I know it is hard to trust someone new, specially when you were just recently betrayed but don't let that make your heart cold" grandma lectured " And that goes for you too, Aphrodite." she smiled at her and Aphrodite smiled in return.

"Grandma, we are going to go to lunch with the others. I would like for you to go with us... that is if you're not tired. We have some things to discuss and we might need your help again." I asked her.

"Anything for you Zoeybird." grandma said while bringing her hand to my cheeks.

Grandma, Aphrodite, Darius and I went to the dining hall (or as I call it, the fancy cafeteria) to have lunch and meet my friends. As soon as we get to the table, Damien, Erin, Shaunee, Jack and Stevie Rae went all over my grandma and hugged and kissed her and asked her if there is anything she needs while Erik and Stark were acting shy in front of her (they haven't really met her officially). I guess my friends miss her as much as I do. We all looked so happy and cheerful that someone from the outside would never know that we were facing a catastrophic event in the future. While my friends were keeping my grandma entertained, Aphrodite, Darius and I went to get our food (and of course grandma's food too).

"Stevie Rae, did you already talk to Frey?" I asked her as we (Darius, Aphrodite, and I) got our food and settled in our seats.

"Yeah, I told her that we all agreed that it would best to let our parents know that we're still alive and we already ordered materials to renovate the temple basement and people are working on it as we speak" Stevie Rae told me.

"That's good!!! Are you guys excited?" I said.

"Yes and no. We are all anxious about tomorrow visit, if they're gonna come here at all." she mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. we are all here to support you guys." Jack said.

"Ditto." the twins agreed.

"Oh, Kramisha gave you something earlier?" Stevie Rae questioned.

"Yeah. We got two new poems. The other one just confirmed my last vision." Aphrodite said sounding beat.

I gave Damien the papers he started to read out load.

"Day has ended

The fallen angel returns

Come and you'll see

Blood and violence on the streets

Wind, fire, water, earth, spirit

The circle incomplete

Spirit falls to her demise

Jealousy of the queen will end"

"Casting the circle is not going to be enough to stop them." Damien mumbled with defeat in his voice.

My grandma looked at me with worry in her eyes. I just smiled at her to let her know that everything will be all right.

"Read the other one. There might be something there..." Erik trailed off.

Damien read the second one:

"The yellow-eyed immortals arrive

with beauty and elegance you don't realize

Unbelievable powers they bring

to aid my children in need

Future, thoughts, and emotions you cannot hide

Vivid visions and shield you can see

A brother wolf we will meet

Existence of him is unveil

Strength, speed and knowledge will be used

A new history we learn and reveal"

"OK. This one is somewhat eerie." Damien said.

"Aphrodite and I agreed that someone will come and help us? Is that right?" I wondered.

"Well, it did say that but I'm a little disturb in the line where 'Future, thoughts, and emotions you cannot hide.' I don't know if that is good or bad." Damien said.

"That probably are their affinity." Erin said while Shaunee added "Yeah, like someone there can read minds and like the hag from hell over here, can see the future." That earned a glare from Aphrodite.

"What about the '...emotions you cannot hide?'" Jack asked before the twins and Aphrodite started bickering.

"They probably feel what we feel... like an empath." Damien thought out loud and added "Ok. That make sense but I still don't get the line that says 'Vivid visions and shield you can see, A brother wolf we will meet, Existence of him is unveil.'"

"Did you just say brother wolf?" grandma said which surprised us.

"Grandma do you know something about that?" I asked

"I guess. There is a Quileute old legend about 'a brother wolf.' It says that the Quileute tribe descended from the wolves and the they are still a part of them." grandma said.

"What's that mean grandma Redbird?" Aphrodite said.

"I'm not sure dear. But the legend says that they protect their lands from the 'cold ones'. The 'cold ones', according to the legends were immortal, evil monsters with beauty, speed and strength that you can't compare. Only thing that can match and stop them were Quileute wolves." grandma finished.

"Why are these 'cold ones' evil grandma Redbird?" Damien asked with fascination and fear on his face.

"I don't know honey. I'm not familiar with the legend and I think there is more to it than what I know." grandma answered.

"Remember that help would come in a form you least expected. Keep an open mind, my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. " Nyx whispered in my ear, reminding me. Thank you Nyx.

"Let's just hope that if someone is coming. They will be here to help." I said and everybody nodded.

As most school, the lunch was over way too fast. We decided to inform Frey about what we talked about during the break.

"I forgot to tell you. Frey wanted us to do a cleansing ritual at the assembly tonight." Stevie Rae said.

"OK. Damien, do you mind getting me sage, cedar, and lavender for the smudge stick?" I asked him.

"That's ok Z. Everything will be ready for the ritual by the time the assembly starts." he said.

"Thanks Damien."

Then, Damien, Jack, Erik and the twins went to go to their classes (in Erik case, teaching his drama class). Stevie Rae was going back to Nyx's temple to supervise the renovation of their new home. Aphrodite, Darius and Stark followed me to bring grandma back to her room.

"You gonna be ok here for while grandma?" I asked her as soon as we settled her on the bed in the room.

"Yes my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. I'll probably just go to sleep. It's pretty late for Zoeybird." grandma smiled.

"Oh, right. I forgot that we have different time now." I said embarrassed.

"It's ok my dear. I know you have a lot to deal with. Good night." she said.

We all said our good night and I told her that I will see her later and we left the room.

"I guess we have to find Frey and talk to her." I said.

"Darius and I can do that. Besides I think someone wants to talk to you." Aphrodite said and looked pointedly at Stark who was standing there.

"OK. I'll see later at the assembly." I said then they walked toward Frey's office.

"Zoey. Would like to have a walk with me?" Stark asked me.

"Of course." I said and he gestured me to walk first.

"Stark? Did you talk to Frey?" I asked while walking and sounding concern.

"Yes. I did." he told me.

"So, what happened?" I asked him starting to get really nervous about the verdict.

"We can't see each other for a while Zoey."

"What?! Why not?! Did you tell her everything?" I was getting angry, frustrated, and hurt. Didn't Frey understand what had happen to him. The things that had happened were not his fault. Just hearing him that I can't see him was making me feel that there was something missing. Oh goddess. Why do I feel such a deep connection with him? And I just met him too. This was really confusing. Since my talk with Erik, I haven't really thought about my feelings towards the men around me. There were so much going on that I didn't time for this. Yet this conversation that I was having brought forth all my feeling for them. Ahh!!! It's really frustrating!

"Yes. She said I have to find myself on my own. I have to asked Nyx to guide me to find what I was looking for." Stark said breaking me from my babble in my head. "Zoey, I promise that as soon as I did what she ask of me, I'll come back for you."

"OK." was all I could say. What else could I say?! 'don't go!?' This is what our high priestess thought he deserve. At least she was not exiling him from the school or worse. I can live with that.

I didn't realize that he stopped walking and grabbed me on the wrist. I stopped, looked around and realize that we were in the east wall of the school, near the split oak tree where Kalona was freed. He moved closer to me and lifted my chin so that he looked in my eyes. His stare was making my heart beat fast and taking my breath away. He also looked so vulnerable that I just wanna close the space between us and hold him for a long time. It felt like I already miss him even though he's right here with me touching me.

"Where are you going?" I asked . He could already feel the longing I'm feeling.

"I can't tell you. But know that I'm near." he said with a smile.

He move closer to make our face inches apart. I anticipated the kiss that was going to happened when he pressed his lips to mine. His kiss ignite the fire that was building between us which made the kiss more and more passionate. As we kissed, I moved my hands to his neck while his on back and hips to press our bodies together. His body felt so warm and soft that I just want to stay like that forever. Then, he pulled back to end our kissed. We were both breathing really hard and we just stared at each other of a while.

"When are you leaving?" I asked breathy.

"After the assembly." he answered.

"You have to finished this as soon as you can ok?"

"I will try my lady." he said with a cocky smile on his face. "We have to go back to temple. You have to get ready for the ritual."

"Yeah. Will you let me know before you go?"

"Yes, I will."

Then he pecked me on the lips and we started walking towards the temple.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do not own Twilight and House of Night

**Chapter 7**

_Zoey's POV_

Stark and I walked back towards Nyx's temple. We saw that everybody was there already finishing up the preparation for the ritual when we got there. As soon as Aphrodite spotted me, she walked fast towards me and dragged me to the bathroom away from Stark who was stifling his laughter from her reaction.

"Zoey! What took you so long?!" Aphrodite said while giving me an annoyed look.

"Sorry! I didn't notice the time." I replied.

"Stevie Rae and the dorkamese twins are in the bathroom getting ready. Your clothes are in there too." she winked at me.

This moment seems nostalgic to me. With Aphrodite dragging me to the bathroom to change clothes reminded me of the time on my first night of the full moon ritual.

We went in to the bathroom and realized that everybody was wearing a formal dress. Then I looked at Aphrodite and she was wearing a black gown that glimmers when it hits some light. The other three were wearing dark-colored gown but the colors were corresponding to their affinities: Stevie Rae with dark green, Shaunee with dark red and Erin with dark blue. They all looked really pretty with their dresses that I didn't realized that my mouth was hanging open.

"Frey gave us these gowns." Stevie Rae said while looking at what she was wearing.

"And she has taste in fashion." Shaunee said.

"Ditto twin. She picked the colors that matches our affinities!" Erin said.

"Don't forget the matching shoes too!" Stevie Rae teased at the twins while lifting her left foot so that I can see her high-heeled peek-toes shoes that has the same color as her dress.

"How can we forget!" Erin said.

"Shoes can fix the world's problem" Shaunee finished then Stevie Rae rolled her eyes.

"Here's yours. Get dress already. We'll help you zip up and do your make-up." Aphrodite pushed me in one of the stalls.

I opened the garment bag to see the most beautiful dress that I would ever wear. It was a strapless gown with little ruffles on the top of the bodice. When I put it on, the dress was hugging every curve of my body. It looked like my boob was bigger than it was. It was long enough that if I wear the matching shoes, the bottom of the dress would touch the floor. And of course, it was a really dark purple. The lights hits the dress when I walked out the store and my dress started to shine.

"You look like a high priestess Zoey!" Stevie Rae exclaimed.

"Yeah Z! You looked so hot, boys will not keep their eyes off of you." Erin said while Shaunee nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. She's pretty and hot. Let's just help her do her make-up. Everybody will probably be there by now." Aphrodite said.

And with that, they started to put my make up on and fixed my hair. They turned me to the mirror by the time they were done and dropped my jaws by my reflection. They really made me look gorgeous! My eyes looked seductive with the purple eye shadows that matches my outfit. My lips were deep red that made my complexion looked flawless. And my hair has let down and curled with little purple flowers all over. I felt like I was starting to get teary eyed so I blinked fast and turn to them and hugged them all at the same time.

"Thank you guys so much! I can't believe I have friends like you. You make looked really pretty!" I said excited and feeling a lot of gratitude towards them.

"OK. Don't cry. We don't wanna ruin that beautiful make up." Aphrodite said when we pulled ourselves from the hug.

"Are you ready?" Stevie Rae asked to everybody.

"Yes." I answered.

"Frey said that we're going to do what Shenikah asked for us last time. So we're gonna need blood." Aphrodite said.

"What?! Did Erik volunteered again as a consort?!" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. It's fine Z. That's normal and besides, you will do that often when you got to be a high priestess." Shaunee said giving me an encouraging smile.

I took a deep breath then said "OK. Let's get this show on the road."

When we walked out of the bathroom and into the temple, most of the student body were there waiting. I didn't notice that Frey was walking towards us until she was in front me with a satisfied look on her face.

"You all looked beautiful." she smiled.

"Thank you high priestess." We all said while we bowed our heads.

"Zoey, can I talk for you for a second?"

"Yes, priestess." I said and she gestured the others to the temple who complied.

"Zoey, I know that you've been carrying a heavy weight on your shoulders. But you have friends that can and will help you whatever happens." She said while I was still clueless on what she was getting at.

"I also know that you're having a hard time trusting because of what happen but always know that I'm here to help." she said.

I was speechless. I didn't really know how to respond to that so my stupid answer was "Oh, OK. Thank you priestess." and she smiled.

"Everybody's waiting. Let's head on out there." she said then turned and walked towards the altar.

"Priestess..." I called.

"Yes, Zoey?" she stopped and turned to me.

"What will happen to Stark?" I asked her.

She smiled and said "He had done a lot of mistakes. Granted, it was when he was not himself but he has to know how bad it was and looked for redemption. Only the goddess Nyx can give him that. That's why he has to not see anybody which you already know." she looked at me with understanding.

"Yes." I whispered.

"It's going to be all right. He will find what is it and come back. Nyx will guide him and I think you will guide him as well." she smiled.

"Thank you for letting me know." I said with relief and gratitude.

She nodded and we head out to the altar.

Everybody stopped their talking as soon as they saw me and Frey. We walked to our places then she begun the opening for the ritual with power and love radiating from her.

"We are all gathered here today to know the truth of what has happened here in past few days. We had led to believe from your high priestess Neferet that Erebus came back to earth and she the Night personified herself. But I tell you this, Neferet has been influenced and deceived by so-called the god Erebus who in fact was Kalona, a fallen angel that was trapped here to prevent him from destroying the world." she paused until all the murmurs that was surrounding us quieted down.

"We have been informed that Neferet resurrected our friends who rejected the change to build her army. With the help of Zoey Redbird and her friends, they have brought back our lost comrades and break their connection from Neferet. They also managed to banish Kalona and free and the House of Night from his grasp. However, our problem is not over. We believed that he might come back and get his revenge. But do not be afraid. Nyx is always with us and the goddess will not leave us in this time of need." she said this with power emanating from her. It was beautiful and scary but she held your attention and you could not look away.

"For now, our Dark Daughters and Sons leader and high priestess in training, Zoey Redbird along with the prefects of the Dark Daughters and Sons will perform a cleansing ritual to cleanse our souls and rid the place of evil that was left behind." Frey finished and walked back and gestured me to start the ritual.

The music played and recognized Enya's song. The song that was played the first time I cast the circle as the leader of Dark Daughters and Sons. I looked where the audio system were and saw Jack operating it. he saw me looked at him and gave me two thumbs up and a smile. I smiled back.

Then, I heard a familiar voice that started to recite a poem by Emily Bronte and looked to see Erik with his confidence and beauty that made me move along with the music and his voice.

_No coward soul is mine,  
No trembler in the world's storm-troubled sphere:  
I see Heaven's glories shine,  
And faith shines equal, arming me from fear._

_O Goddess within my breast,  
Almighty, ever-present Deity!  
Life -that in me has rest,  
As I -undying Life -have power in Thee!_

_Vain are the thousand creeds  
That move men's hearts: unutterably vain;  
Worthless as withered weeds,  
Or idlest froth amid the boundless main,_

_To waken doubt in one  
Holding so fast by Thine infinity;  
So surely anchored on  
The steadfast rock of immortality._

_With wide-embracing love  
Thy Spirit animates eternal years,  
Pervades and broods above,  
Changes, sustains, dissolves, creates, and rears._

_Though earth and man were gone,  
And suns and universes ceased to be,  
And Thou were left alone,  
Every existence would exist in Thee._

_There is not room for Death,  
Nor atom that his might could render void:  
Thou -Thou art Being and Breath,  
And what Thou art may never be destroyed._

Erik finished reciting at the same time the music ended. He then came closer towards me and saw how he looked so happy which made him so much more handsome.

"Hello, priestess." he said, smiled and bowed his head and put his right fist over his heart.

"Hello, consort." I replied softly.

He then moved to the table and grabbed the ceremonial knife and moved back to where I was. He handed me the knife and raise his hand above the goblet.

I didn't have any qualms on what I was supposed to do since I already know what to expect. "Wind, fire, water, earth, spirit. I salute you!" then slashed Erik's palm and blood started dripping to the goblet. The smell of his blood was sweet and seductive that I have to shake my head to focus myself. "I thank you for the love, loyalty and sacrifice in Nyx's name. Nyx had blessed you as well her as beloved priestess." I said and touch his cheek.

"I am forever loyal to Nyx and her high priestess." He said and bowed his head with his right fist over his heart.

I grabbed the goblet and walked towards Damien who was wearing a dark yellow shirt. He looked so cute too. He then raised his candle and smiled at me.

"Wind! I call you to the circle to blow away the evil that has stay in this place"

I lit the candle and was wrapped around by the mini tornado. I handed him the goblet and he sip from it and handed back. I walked clockwise to Shaunee and looked pretty with her red gown and grinned at me.

"Fire! I call you to the circle to burn all the vileness that has been done in this place."

I didn't have to light shaeunee's candle because the wick flared as soon as I called fire and ten was surrounded by heat and glow of the flame. I handed her the goblet and let her sip from it and gave it back to me. I walked toward Erin and she looked so excited an beautiful .

"Water! I call you to the circle to washed us off of all the perversion that has happened in this place."

I smelt the familiar sea and lake water and could feel the gentle wave of it as soon as I light her candle. I gave Erin the goblet and let her sip it and gave it back to me. I walked towards Stevie Rae who was grinning wide at me.

"Earth! I call you to the circle to bury all the wickedness that has occurred in this place."

I lit Stevie Rae's candle and was bombarded by the smell of wheat grass and gentle breeze. I handed her the goblet to sip then I walked to the center of the circle to call the spirit.

"Spirit! I call you to the circle to cleanse us and free us from all the evil that has come to our lives."

I lit the purple candle and was engulfed by all the elements. I looked around and noticed that the temple is was filled of the elemental power that everybody felt it. Then, I drink the last remaining drops in the goblet and lit the smudge sticks, wait for the fire to died out until it was only ember and started going circles while Aphrodite, Stark, Darius and Erik, grabbed each goblet and go around the temple so that the others can drink from it.

"Our hardships are not yet over. Trust your instincts in making your decision and never forget our comrades are there for us. Whenever in doubt, always remember to ask Nyx. She always listen. Our unity is the key to pass our struggles and always be faithful to Nyx for she is always there to support us whenever we need her." I said this while smudging everybody and with the help of the elements the smoke spread fast in temple.

Aphrodite, Darius, Erik and Stark went back to the circle by the time I was done smudging. They all nodded at me and I started to close the circle.

"The ritual is complete. I hope you spend some time to reflect on tonight's ritual." I said then Frey stepped forward again and kissed my cheek to end the assembly.

"We are having our parent's visitation tomorrow. Please give support for our lost friends for the coming event. This will be hard for them as it will be hard for their parents. " She paused then said "This concludes the assembly meeting. Merry meet, merry part and merry meet again." she then walk towards the students and greet them.

"I think that was best ritual I have ever been so far." Erik said to from behind.

"I agree with you Erik. I can feel Nyx's presence while we were doing the cleansing ritual." Damien said.

"Did you see the elements going around the temple?! That was just awesome!!!" Shaunee said.

"Ditto twin! That was fun!" Erin said.

"OK guys. I think I'm gonna head to my grandma's room and check on her." I said.

"Can I walk you there?" Stark asked first which made Erik frowned.

"Yes, of course." I said looking away from Erik. I have some explanation to do later.

Stark and I walked out of the temple and started walking towards the guest quarters where my grandma was. The walk toward there was quiet. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't nice either. The tension is building between us until he started to talk.

"I'm leaving now." Stark said quietly.

"I know." I whispered back.

"I'll see you soon."

"Yeah."

He moved in closer and kissed me fervently like we're never gonna see each other again. And he moved away and walked fast he was a blur. I sighed a deep sighed, knocked on the door and left myself in the room.

My grandma was still asleep when I got there along with Nala on the her pillow, so I went to the bathroom to get ready for bed (she knew that I'm gonna stay with her so my stuff are there too). I walked to the bedroom with a kings-sized bed where my grandma was laying and lied beside her, put my arms beside her and closed my eyes to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I do not own Twilight and House of Night

**Chapter 8**

_Zoey's POV_

I woke up alone in the king-seized bed hearing waster running in the bathroom. I guessed grandma was already awake and starting to get ready for today (or tonight).

"Good evening Zoeybird." grandma said when she walked out of the bathroom and noticed that I was awake.

"Good evening grandma. How are you doing?" I asked her while rubbing my eyes.

"I'm fine dear. Amelia used her affinity to heal me and I'm feeling so much better. Then Frey, Amelia and I talked for a little." she said and smiled.

"Oh. What you guys talked about?"

"How we are proud of you and the hardships that you and your friends are going to facing."

"OK." I said and paused. "I forgot to tell you. It's parents' visitation tonight."

"I know. Frey informed me. Zoey dear, we have to support Stevie Rae tonight." grandma said concerned.

"Yeah. We'll be there for her and her mamma." I agreed.

"Go and get ready Zoeybird. Your friends are probably waiting for you in the dining hall." grandma chided.

I nodded and started to go to the bathroom and get ready.

When I was done, grandma and I went together to the dining hall to get food and meet my friends. We were greeted by my friends 'good morning' . I let grandma sit with my friends while I went to get our breakfast. I got back to the table with everybody having their own little conversation.

"Stevie Rae. Are you gonna be ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Just a little nervous but I'm ok?" she said.

"You know we're gonna be there for you, right?"

"Yeah."

"I think most of our 'rental's aren't gonna come anyway so we can be there for you." Damien said.

"My rental's aren't gonna come." Shaunee said.

"Mine either twin." Erin said.

"My 'rental's are still in the their trip in Europe." Aphrodite said.

"And mine don't have nothing to do with me." I said then looked at grandma and smiled. "Well, as long as grandma is here I'll be ok... and I can share my grandma with you guys too." I said excited at the idea.

"Yeah! grandma Zoey is our official grandma now." Jack said.

Everybody nodded at this and that made my grandma teary eyed.

"Thank you children. I'm happy to be a grandma for you all." She said sniffing.

We all hugged our grandma and started having a little conversations. All of a sudden, Jack asked a question that made everybody stopped talking.

"Where's Stark?"

"Um... He's gonna be gone for awhile." I said with sadness.

"Why?" The twins said at the same time.

"He has to find himself and his inner peace according to Frey. That was his punishment for his past mistakes." I said.

Everybody was quiet Then Erik said something that surprised me. "He's going to be back soon Z. Don't worry about it." he smiled which made me good and light headed.

"Thanks Erik." I tried to smiled back.

Then, Frey's voice started on the speaker "Students and professors must proceed to the courtyard. The parents' visitation is about to start."

"I guess we gotta head out there." I said and they nodded.

The courtyard was already starting to be crowded when we arrived. Some of the red vampyre's 'rentals were already there seeing their kids after their first death. At first, the 'rentals' were shocked and then started to cry and hugged their kids while some were having a hard time accepting kids who were still alive (or undead if they really know what happened). Some of the red vampyres' 'rentals haven't shown up and I didn't think they would so some of us and the other professors were trying to cheer them up and tell them that eventually we have moved on and forget of our human relatives.

I went back to grandma and Stevie Rae who looked really nervous and staring at the entrance of the campus. I looked where she was looking at and saw her mom also staring at her. Then, of all of the sudden she ran towards Stevie Rae, hugged her tightly and started crying.

"Oh Stevie Rae! I thought I lost you!" she said while sobbing.

"Momma! I thought I lost you too!" Stevie Rae said. Also sobbing and continued "I miss you so much. "

"I miss you too!" she said and pulled back to looked at her. "Your mark! It's full and red! It's so beautiful!"

"I've changed momma. I didn't think I would ever change then Zoey, Damien, Erin, Shaunee, and Aphrodite helped me." she said then looked at our friends who were walking towards us.

Her mom noticed us going around Stevie Rae and her and started hugging each of us. Then she said "Thank you all so much for taking care of my Stevie Rae. I don't know how to repay you."

"No need to thank us. We're just happy that we got Stevie Rae back." I said and my friends all nodded.

We all started talking about anything the conversation went to when I felt Heath presence coming closer.

"Zo. I'm here. " Heath said in my mind.

"What are you doing here?!" I said panic.

"I came to see you."

Before I could reply, I heard him shouted my name and turned to the direction he was in and I saw them.

Heath was with the ten most gorgeous people I have ever seen, and that is saying something since I was always surrounded by beautiful people. All of them have pale skin except for the big guy who has russet-colored skin. He looked like a Native American. Then, I looked at the youngest person in the group and noticed her deep brown eyes and her curly bronze hair. She looked like a porcelain doll, she's that cute. After that I looked at the rest of the group and noticed their ethereal beauty. They all looked different yet similar at the same time. They all looked so young , have the same pale flawless skin, perfect statuesque body, and amber eyes... amber eyes.

Oh. My. Goddess. They all looked like Kalona. Except for the wings, everything is the same. I felt my face turning white when I heard Nyx in my mind.

"Help will come in the least form you expected. Be brave my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. I'm always here for you." Nyx reminded me.

I thank the goddess and silently called all the elements to give me courage and confidence to face them that I didn't realized that one of them started approaching me and said "Hi! I'm Bella Cullen."

_Bella's POV_

It was really late by the time we managed to pack our stuff into three of cars: Edward's Volvo, Carlisle's Mercedes and Rosalie's BMW. Of course Alice packed for us and she didn't packed light. The trunks of the cars were so full, you couldn't out a pin between them. We decided to drive there instead of flying since it would be conspicuous for all of us to travel by plane. Edward, Reneesme, Jacob and I ride in the Volvo, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper went to Mercedes, while Rosalie and Emmett drove the BMW.

The drive to Tulsa, Oklahoma from Forks, Washington went by pretty fast. The fact that we left at night helped us to just sped through the highway and leaving the lights off to avoid attention. My family could see minor details even in the dark. The two days of driving became 12 hours because of the maniac driving of my vampire family. We only managed to stop to pumped gas and bathroom and food breaks, for the half-human part of the family.

During the drive, I thought about the conversation that we have before we left Forks and tried to think the future possibilities that we were going to face:

After the boys packed all of our stuff in the car, we all gathered back to the dining room to start to devise our plans. Esme and Rosalie were making room reservations from the best hotel they can get in Tulsa while the Carlisle and Jasper were researching about the House of Night School and the students that attend there. Edward and Emmett were looking at the maps to locate the school and possible hunting grounds while Jacob had Reneesme on his lap sleeping while he was watching us anxiously. Alice was sketching the girl's image and the school in vampire speed and I was watching her complete the scene that she saw in her vision.

"The school looks like a medieval castle." I said in awe.

"I know. I liked the fact the used sconces for lighting instead of those florescent lighting. It just makes it more mysterious." Alice said while still sketching the image of the girl. When she was done she let me looked and what she sketched and just stared at the image in my hand.

"She looks like my age. She's really pretty. The tattoos on her forehead just brings out her good features." I said and added "You should show Carlisle this and see if this will jog his memory." I handed her the paper and she moved around to Carlisle so that she can show her the picture.

"Oh my... " Carlisle gasped when saw the image of the girl.

"What is it Carlisle?" Esme looked at her husband with curiosity.

"I've seen that mark before. Well, not exactly the same mark but similar none the less." he replied. He ran to his study and back in less than two seconds and had a thick book in his hands. He opened the book and started reading a passage from it.

"Nyx was a primeval goddess usually represented as simply the substance of night. Her appearances in mythology are sparse, but reveal her as a figure of exceptional power and beauty. She was feared by all the gods and goddesses including Zeus himself. Nyx gave birth to a number of offspring. Some of these children of Night were Eris (Discord or Strife), the Moirai (Fates), Hypnos (Sleep), Nemesis (Retribution), Thanatos (Death), and the Hesperides. "

"What has this got to do with the girl? This is Greek mythology." Rosalie asked in confusion and cutting off Carlisle.

"Well, this is what makes me think that this is related to the girl's marking. Just listen." Carlisle said and continued. "While these beings were born from the goddess alone, without a father, Nyx also had children by the god Erebus. According to myths Nyx and Erebus' children were wearing a crescent moon marked on their forehead. As they grow older the marked transform into an elaborate markings that relates to the power of the individual." He then turned to book towards us so that we can see the image of the book and we all gasped at what we saw. It was an image of the girl with a crescent moon in the middle of her forehead that was surrounded by the intricate symbols. It really looked beautiful and frightening to look at.

"But the book never really said anything about vampires. So I never really thought anything about it." Carlisle finished.

"Well, at least we have a clue of what they are." I said.

"And the name of the school made so much sense now." Alice added.

"How come we never know about any of this?" I asked.

"I think we do know they exist but we don't really have enough information to believe that they are a new breed of vampires. " Jasper said.

"OK. What are we going to do when we get there?" Jacob asked.

"I would suggest the Emmett and I go see the campus first land looked around. Since they're probably on guard right now, it would be safe to just patrol and see how we can get in the campus without making them feel they're in danger." Edward said while Jasper agreed.

Alice went got her laptop and searched for the school's website. "This is perfect! They're having parent's visitation two days after tonight at midnight. We can probably go in there without any suspicion."

"That's is perfect. Very well then. We're going to see this girl two days after tonight at midnight. Are we all set to go?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. Rose and I already booked us 4 rooms in Renaissance Tulsa Hotel." Esme said.

Carlisle nodded and we all head out to our corresponding cars.

"What are you thinking, love?" Edward asked me which brought me back to now.

"Just the talk we had in house before we left." I said. "I just hope everything will turned out all right."

"Don't worry so much love. We're going to solve this problem and head back home to continue our happily ever after." He said and kissed my cheek.

"We're here." he said and I noticed the hotel building on the right. I looked at our clock and it was eleven at night.

All of the cars moved in the hotels driveway and the boys started getting our bags while Esme and Rosalie went to the reception area to get our keys. Then, we all went to our suites to put our bags away and congregate in Carlisle's suite.

"Emmett and I are heading out now. We'll be back soon." Edward said.

"OK. Make sure that nobody see you. We don't really know the extent of their abilities." Carlisle said.

"You be careful ok?" I said worried.

"I promise I'll be back soon." Edward said. Then he kissed me on the lips and moved to sleeping Reneesme and kissed her on the cheek.

I saw Emmett kissed Rose and he and Edward walked out of the room.

"And now we wait." Alice said.

They got back around one in the morning, looking haggard.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"We were at the back of the school wall. They were having some form of meeting and we tried to listen in but they are a lot guards surrounding the school and noticed us. We didn't hear anything important. " Edward said.

"They are faster than I thought. But we never got caught. I didn't think they saw our faces" Emmett grinned.

Edward rolled his eyes and continued "But we felt something while we were there. It felt like a combination of water, fire, wind, grass, and something else - can't really described it - were going around the campus like it was purifying the school."

"That's interesting." Jasper said, contemplating what that could mean.

"That was good for now. Let's go for a hunt tonight so we can be ready for tomorrow." Carlisle said.

"I'll go ahead and watch Nessie while you do your thing." Jacob said.

I nodded and we all went out to the closest forest in the vicinity to hunt.

The next night, we all went to the closest mall from the school to get Reneesme and Jacob something to eat. While we there, Edward looked at the boy with curly hair that looked like football player with his physique.

"He knows about the girl." Edward said reading his mind. "He wanted to see her." he added.

"Ooh! We can used him to enter the campus." Alice bounced. "We just have to tell him we have a relative there asked him if he can show us how to get there."

"OK. That's perfect! I'm gonna talk to him then." Rosalie said.

"Don't give the boy a hard time Rose." Esme said.

"Of course not! I wouldn't anything to the boy." Rosalie said while flipping her hair and winked at us.

She approached the boy and even though we were a couple of feet away from them, we can hear their conversation.

"Hello." Rosalie said with her most alluring voice.

"H-hi." The boy stuttered. He just stared at Rosalie like a star struck guy who just saw a movie star. Not that I can blame him. Rosalie is really beautiful and seductive looking.

"I'm new to the area and I have a cousin here that stays at the House of Night. Is there any chance you can show me how to get there? I don't know how." she asked him.

"Y-y-yeah. I can show you where. I was planning to go there anyway." he said.

"Good. Do you mind if my family follow you?" she asked and she pointed to our direction where we were sitting. He got wide-eyed and try to composed himself by shaking and just nodded. "What's your name by the way?"

"Heath." he said, still couldn't find the strength to look away from her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rosalie." she said but never offer her hand. "So, what's your car?"

"It's a pick-up truck."

"I have a red BMW. We'll just follow your truck ok?"

He nodded and they both walk toward us.

"Well, that was easy." Jacob said.

"Can't really say no to my Rose." Emmett said grinning and proud of his wife.

Heath and Rosalie approached our table and she started introducing us. He just nodded with his mouth hanging open. It was kinda funny watching his reaction towards us, yet it was still strange for me. I was used to have this kind of effect like my family is but I was getting used to it.

"It's nice to meet you. You all look so hot!" he blurted out then when he realized he said that out loud he blushed crimson. However, not one of my family seemed to be having trouble with their bloodlust... strange.

We all went out of the mall to get to our cars and followed Heath's pick-up truck. It wasn't a long drive. It was fifteen minutes from the mall but the slow speed of Heath's driving made Edward whine a little bit. That made Jacob, Reneesme and I looked at each other and laugh out loud.

We arrived at the school and found that the school ground was busy with people. Heath got out of his pick-up truck and started to walk-in as if he knows where to find what he was looking for.

"Do you notice anything strange about the boy?" Jasper asked Edward.

"Yes. It was like Zoey and him are connected somehow. He somehow can feel her emotions and knows where she is." Edward said.

"I thought so. It seems like there are feelings of two people in one body. It's just strange." Jasper said.

"Well, we'll just follow him then." Emmett said.

As expected, the people were looking at us as we walked through the courtyard. We ignored the stares of the people and just followed Heath until I saw the girl Alice draw.

"Zoey!" Heath shouted and waved for her.

I saw her turned to see who called her and then stopped when she saw us. At first, her expression was surprised and shocked, then terrified, and confidence and bravery.

I didn't really know what came over me but I just approached her and offered my hand and said "Hi. I'm Bella Cullen."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I do not own Twilight and House of Night

Shout out!

To iNSOMNIAC-rEADER-2010 who is ever vigilant on seeing what I did wrong. I was really into my writing that I didn't notice that I used "Swan" instead of "Cullen" for Bella's last name. I guess I still saw her as a Swan not a Cullen. Anyway, thank you.

I would like to thank the people who added HoN in Twilight one of their favorite stories and/or put my story in alert. It's really flattering that people like it.

Keep the reviews coming. It is really nice to know what you think.

**Chapter 9**

_Zoey's POV_

I was speechless. I didn't even hear what she said! I didn't really know what to say to this hot girl in front of me. I just stared at her like an idiot then realized that I was staring, I grabbed her arm to shake (I was used to arm shake than hand shake by now). She looked confused at first then looked at the bronzed-haired guy (who was totally hot) and turned back to me and smiled. Because of my turning into a vampyre, I never really notice any kind of temperature changed but when I shook her arm, I could tell that her arm was really, really cold. I tried not to flinch though. I didn't want her to notice that I was suspicious at them.

"It's nice to meet you. Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked her puzzled and let go of her arm.

Then the shortest girl in the group with short, black, spiky hair - who totaly looked like a pixie - approached us and answered me instead of the of the girl in front of me.

"I think we are the ones who has to do something for you Zoey." she said kinda cryptic.

I stared at her in confusion. I didn't really know what she was talking about. I looked at my friends who were still kinda in trance at these gorgeous people in front of us.

"Zo. Do you know these people?" Heath asked me, turning his head from me to them to me again.

"Zoey? Is there a problem?" Aphrodite said while looking away from them to me so that she could come out from her stupor.

"I don't know yet." I said to her in a whisper. "How do you know my name?" I said out loud to the girl with spiky hair.

"Maybe it would be prudent if we talk in private, away from all the eavesdroppers." the bronzed-haired guys said instead.

"Oh. My. Goddess! The prophecy!" Damien, all of a sudden exclaimed.

"What prophecy?" Shaunee and Erin asked at the same time with no clue at all.

"The poem..." I said in awe.

The ethereal group were looking at us confused, except for the bronzed-haired guy who was looking intently at me (kinda weird) when my grandma started to make acquaintances with the beautiful strangers.

"I'm sorry for my granddaughter. She had been in so much stress lately. I'm Silvia Redbird, Zoey's grandma. This are Aphrodite, Stevie Rae, Damien, Shaunee, Erin, Erik, Jack and Stevie Rae's mom, Mrs. Johnson." she introduced us one by one.

The blond hair guy that was beside a girl that looked like snow white - and i mean it literally - bowed his head and started to introduced his group.

"Very nice to meet you all. We arrived here unexpected and caught you all off guard so it's perfectly fine, Mrs. Redbird." He then pointed to each one like grandma did while saying their names. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is Esme, my wife." he then put his on her wife's shoulder while Esme smiled at us. "And these are my children."

Children?! Carlisle and Esme looked so young to have kids their age...

"This is Emmett." he gestured to the big bulked guy. He would've looked so scary except that he grinned so wide he looked like a goofball. "...and Rosalie." he continued and gestured to the most beautiful blond-haired chick I've ever seen. She looked so beautiful, it's intimidating to looked at her. I looked at Aphrodite and saw her frowning. I guess she didn't like the fact the she got beat by this goddess (Yes! She was that beautiful!).

Carlisle continued his introduction of his family then gestured to the another blond guy and the pizie-looking girl "These are Jasper and Alice." Both of them nodded but Alice was grinning and bouncing like an energizer bunny.

"These are Edward and Bella." he motioned to the girl who talked to me and the bronzed-hair boy who gave us a friendly smiled.

"This is Jacob." he said while looking at the other bulky guy with russet-colored skin. "And of course our Reneesme." he said looking at the youngest girl with adoration in his eyes.

"I'm Bella and Edward's daughter. But they call me Nessie." the young girl said which made all of her family smiled.

We, on the other hand, were confused. How could Bella and Edward have a daughter who looked like an eight year-old kid?! They all noticed the confusion on our faces because they all looked at Carlisle to say something.

"We have so much to discuss with you... if it wouldn't be trouble to you all." he said.

"Um... we're all in the middle of the parents' visitation right now. If you don't mind waiting..." I said finding my voice again.

Then I saw Frey and Amelia came over us with worry and confusion on their faces.

"Zoey. Is everything all right?" Frey said while appraising our guests.

I've been trying to feel any signs from the goddess during the introduction to find out if they're to be trusted and so far all I feel is rightness.

"Everything is fine priestess." I told her and started to introduce them to our new acquainted allies (I hope).

"This is our high priestess Frey and priestess Amelia. Priestesses, these are Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Nessie. And of course Heath." I said while motioned to each and every one of them.

"Merry meet to you all. Is there anything we can do for you?" Frey said with guarded expression yet in awe of the beauty like everyone else.

"We would like to talk to you all about the future predicament that you are all facing." Carlisle said in a riddle so that everyone who would have heard us would have no idea on what he was talking about.

"We are still having our visitation and it will not be over until two in the morning. If you all fine waiting at the -" Frey got cut off by Emmett.

"Oh, we have a lot of time to wait." Emmett said who got a death glare by Rosalie.

"We can wait for all of you to finish. It would be important that we could talk to you all as soon as possible." Carlisle said apologetically for Emmett's comment.

Frey and looked at Amelia who nodded "If you all could follow me." Amelia gestured to them follow her and they all did.

"I guess I better be going. It seems like you have a lot to deal with." Stevie Rae's mom said.

"OK. Mom I'll call you tomorrow. I promise" Stevie Rae said and hugged her.

"It was nice to meet you all." she then hugged my friends and me and walked away from us.

When we thought they were out of hearing range, my friends, Frey, grandma, and I started deliberating on what just happened.

"Do you think those are the guys that the poems are talking about?" Stevie Rae asked worried.

"I think so. Did you see how all of them are really divine?!" Damien said.

"And they all have fashion sense!" the twins added.

"I think so too. But it was freaky that their features are somewhat similar to Kalona's" I told them.

My friends and grandma thought about what I said and they nodded in agreement.

"But they also match what the poem said too." Aphrodite said and continued "They are all hot, most of them have yellow eyes and I think the short girl can see the future."

"Why would you say that?" Erin said while Shaunee added "She looked like she's about to burst. form all the boucing."

"She knew Zoey's name." Aphrodite said.

"Where did meet them?" I asked Heath.

"Eh, at the mall Zo. I've been thinking about how I can get to see you and the blond chick asked me if I can show her how to get here 'cause she has cousin here." Heath said then worry crossed his face "Are you in trouble Zo?"

"No. But how can you just bring them here?! They're maybe bad people?!" I scolded him.

"She was really nice and hot. I can't say no to them." Heath said embarrassed.

I couldn't really blame Heath for that. If I was in his position, I probably just say yes to anything they would ask me.

"They haven't said or did anything that would make them a danger to us. But keep your guard up and listen to what they have to say." Frey said to us.

"Heath, I think it's time for you to leave." I said.

"But, Zo. I think I can help you. And besides, I miss you." he trailed off.

"Heath dear, you should listen to Zoeybird." grandma said.

He was quiet for a little while then said "Call me Zo." and kissed me on cheek and left the school.

"We'll get our answers soon. It's almost time for all the parents to leave. Will be meeting at the council meeting room." Frey said and walked towards the other parents to talk to them.

"Just have to be patient my daughter. I'll be waiting in my room with you." grandma said.

"Grandma is it ok if I go with you?" Jack asked grandma shyly.

"Yes dear." Grandma smiled at him and she and Jack walked towards the guest quarters.

I nodded at them and we all waited for the time that we can to talk to the Cullens.

Bella's POV

After meeting everybody, Amelia led us to a huge meeting room where I guess we were all going to talk.

"Make yourself comfortable. If you need anything, our warriors will be outside the door." she said.

"Thank you Amelia. We'll wait here until you are all ready to meet us." Carlisle said.

She bowed her head and left the room.

"They don't quite smell as bad as you guys are." Jacob said.

"I noticed. The scent of the young ones who only had a crescent moon tattoo are similar to Nessie but theor human scent is like fading as we speak. The other however, are similar to us but sort of like a weak version of our scent." Jasper thought out loud.

"Did you also noticed Heath and Zoey smelled the almost the same? Like her blood is in his system and vice versa?" I asked.

They all thought about it and nodded.

"That is quite interesting. We have to asked Zoey about that." Carlisle wondered off.

"They don't completely trust us." Edward told us.

"You think?!" Rosalie said sarcastically.

"But it seems like they're already expecting us though." Jasper said

"Yeah, one of the boys - Damien I think - said about a prophecy?" Jacob said.

"Well, at least that would put them at ease." Carlisle said and asked Edward "Have you read anything from Zoey?"

"No." he answered which surprised us.

"I thought the only person who can block you is Bella?" Emmett asked.

Edward rolled his eyes "You didn't let me finished. I can't read her mind because I was being block by walls of fire, water, earth, wind, and something else, like a mirage." he shook his head. "Bella's different because her mind is blank to me like she's not even there." he looked at me and smiled. I smiled in return. "Most of them seemed toknow how to block their minds like how the rest of you block yours."

"That's really cool momma!" my Nessie said excited still on Jacob's lap.

"Yes dear, it is." I replied with a smile on my face. I really liked how my daughter was curious about anything and everything. She's really smart like her dad...

"What would we expect from them?" Esme asked Edward.

"They're confused. They think you and Carlisle were too young to be our parents and us with Nessie. They have a lot of questions, obviously..." Edward trailed off.

"There's a 'but' there." Alice said.

"One of the girls, Aphrodite, I couldn't read her mind clearly but I got a glimpse of an image of a person with wings when she saw us. He looked so much like a vampire - like us - but with wings. It was confusing." Edward said.

"She also didn't have a mark on her forehead." I added.

"Yes. But it seems like she has a big part of this that any other people who have tattoos. That is good for now. We'll just have to wait for them get our answers. They are coming to meet us soon." Carlisle said and we nodded in agreement.

Soon enough, Zoey and her friends along with Frey, Amelia and three other people we haven't met started going into the room. They all looked anxious about the meeting. Jasper noticed it too and used his powers to calm the whole room. They all went to seat on their seats and Frey mentioned for us to sit down.

"I apologize for being forthright, but what are you?" Frey asked them.

"I guess you all already have suspicions that we're not human?" Carlisle asked and got a nod from everybody as his answer.

"We're vampires." Carlisle said

I looked at the faces of our new allies and looked shocked.

"But we're vampyres!" Erik exclaimed.

"Did you just say vampyres?" Rosalie asked with amusement.

Erik looked at her, dazzled by her beauty and nodded.

"Interesting. We called ourselves vampires while you all called yourselves vampyres." Rosalie said following a giggle (that surprise my whole family) which made everybody stared at her.

"Yes. I think we are a different kind vampires. Like how cats have different breeds." Carlisle said to him with assurance.

"But I'm a werewolf and Nessie is half human half vampire." Jacob said with pride while Nessie waved at them excitedly.

"Werewolf? Half breed?" Zoey asked in confusion.

"Jacob's technically a shape-shifter. He just shifts into a wolf. " Edward corrected.

"An enormous werewolf." Emmett added.

Edward rolled his eyes but continued "But there are also real werewolves that change their form in every full moon. They are quite unstable and unpredictable."

"I conceived when I was human and turned into a vampire after I gave birth to Nessie." I said.

"We have so much to learn from each other." Frey said.

"Yes we do. It seems like there are a lot of things we don't know about our world." Carlisle said.

"We have to talk about that in the future but first why are you here?" Frey asked.

Carlisle then told about Alice's visions of Zoey's death and the result of her death. He also explained that Alice tried to see other outcome if didn't come here to help them which all lead to the Zoey's death . He then told them what we know about their kind which was they are the daughter of Nyx, goddess of night, and how the markings on their forehead is the symbol that they are chosen.

I was looking at everybody's reaction during Carlisle's explanation. It seemed like they were surprised. I watched Zoey's reaction and noticed that besides her surprise reaction, she it seemed like she was already expecting that we would know something about her and their kind.

"My daughter can show what have happened. You see, she has a gift that can let her show you her memories, thoughts, and desire with just a touch." I said and looked at my Nessie with pride.

I pulled Reneesme from Jacobs arms and walked towards Frey who had a guarded expression on her face.

"It's OK. It's not going to hurt. It's just surprising at first." I said ensuring her.

"Can I show it to Zoey too?" Reneesme asked excitedly and smiled at Zoey.

"If you can do it, then it's all right." I said and looked at Zoey who was a little overwhelmed with all the information we were sharing.

Zoey then walked toward us and Frey nodded saying that they are ready. Reneesme then touched their cheeks and of all a sudden gasped on what Reneesme was showing. They went at it for a couple of minutes before my curiosity got the better of me.

"What is she showing Edward?" I asked.

"Everything, love. From her birth to present." he told me.

Reneesme then pulled her hand back and looked at Frey and Zoey with bewilderment in their eyes.

"We're telling the truth. We're here to help you." Reneesme told them.


End file.
